Tj's World
This article is about the TV show. You may be looking for the ''[[Tj's World (video game)|''video game]]. ''Tj's World ''is an American animated television series created by TjsWorld2011 and Ntpockets. The show first premiered on Nickelodeon on June 12, 1999. It is TjsWorld2011's second series after PuffRuff School. TjsWorld2011 first conceived the show in late 1993 with his idea of "building a whole world" around his two characters, Tjdrum and Ccmater, early versions of the main characters. However, in 1995, changes were made to both characters, and he soon made more characters in the universe. The characters first appeared on the Oh Yeah! Cartoons show on Nickelodeon in August 1998. The cartoons were adapted into a half-hour television series in June 1999. The success of the show helped three feature films get made, Tj's World: The Movie,'' Tj's World: Across The 2nd Dimension and Tj's World: Modem Mayhem, which were released from 2005 to 2013. The series is currently rated TV-PG in the United States. Development The show was first concieved by TjsWorld2011, then a student at Collingtoons, in the office of Ntpockets in 1993. The idea hit him after he came up with two characters, Tjdrum and Ccmater. They didn't look exactly like how they look today. But when the year 1995 came, a few changes were made to both characters. Soon after, TjsWorld2011 had come up with more characters, including Agentpeddle, IronInforcer, Peace Girl, SpawnColor and more. ''Tj's World ''first appeared on August 16, 1998 on the ''Oh Yeah! Cartoons show. That year, TjsWorld2011 submitted an email to the producers at his company, TjsWorld2011 Entertainment that they were working on a full version of the cartoon, and that they were trying to find a company to produce it. The series was originally set to premiere in March of 1999 on Nickelodeon with the pilot they showed to Nickelodeon earlier that year, "Tj Reveals A Secret", but the episode was declined to be used by Nickelodeon (until it was preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2001). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "Pilot" on June 12, 1999. Premise Tjdrum moves to Tampa, Florida with Ccmater2 and his sister Peace Girl, making friends such as Agentpeddle and IronInforcer along the way and battling enemies such as Santed Sailor and Jtmurd, and the other half of the time getting into various escapades. Broadcasting Episodes Further info: ''List of episodes The current list of the show's seasons are as follows. Networks United States * Nickelodeon (1999-present) * Nicktoons (2002-present) * Tj's World Network (2003-present) Canada * YTV (2004-2009) * Nickelodeon Canada (2012-present) Latin America * Nickelodeon Latin America (1999-present) * Canal 5 (2001-present) * Nickelodeon Brazil (2000-present) * Rede Bandeirantes (2004-present) Bahamas * ZNS-13 (2003-present) United Kingdom & Ireland * Nickelodeon UK & Ireland (1999-present) * Nicktoons UK & Ireland (2003-present) * Sky 1 (2000-present) * TV3 (2000-present) France * Nickelodeon France (2005-present) * Canal J (1999-present) Germany * Nickelodeon Germany (2005-present) * Nicktoons Germany (2007-present) * ProSieben (1999-present) Greece * Nickelodeon Greece (2000-present) * Star (2001-present) Italy * Nickelodeon Italy (2004-present) * Canale 5 (1999-present) Nordic and Scandinavia * Nickelodeon Scandinavia (1999-present) * Nickelodeon Sweden (2008-present) * TV2 (2001-present) * TV4 (1999-present) * TVNorge (2002-present) * Yle TV2 (2003-present) * Stoo 2 (2004-present) Poland *Fantastic (2000-2001; aired as part of Nickelodeon block) *Minimax (2001-2004) *ZigZap (2004-2011) *Nickelodeon (2008-present) India * Nickelodeon India (1999-present) Japan * Nickelodeon Japan (1999-2009) South Korea * Nickelodeon Korea (2008-present) * Tooniverse (2003-2007) Films Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and TjsWorld2011 Entertainment produced [[Tj's World: The Movie|''Tj's World: The Movie]], a feature film based on the series. It shows how the government of Florida passes a new law that its citizens must have security cameras installed inside their televisions to gain access to their channels. At first, Tjdrum, Ccmater2, Agentpeddle and IronInforcer seem skeptical about the law, but decide to obey it, while the citizens of Tampa revolt and riot in response. Rumors start going around town that groups of activists have been going around several news stations in the town trying to broadcast messages saying that a lawyer who tried to prevent the law from being passed did nothing wrong, which if done will anger the government and awaken a dormant god called PoofyGumbo, who will destroy the world if awakened. When the boys find out about this, they attempt to stop one of the groups from hijacking a television station's broadcasting signal to broadcast their message, but fail to do so, and once PoofyGumbo is awakened, he vows to destroy the world, so the boys must find a way to set things right. The film was released on March 18, 2005. A sequel to the film, ''Tj's World: Across The 2nd Dimension'', was released on July 4, 2007. In the film, Tjdrum, Ccmater2 and Agentpeddle find refuge from an aftershock in a dimension different from theirs with the help of Santed Sailor, who later ditches them and meets his counterpart, Santed Sailor 2. His counterpart then goes on to take revenge on Tj and the Resistance (Tj and his friends' counterparts) who infiltrate his headquarters, later taking the battle to their dimension, staging a confrontation in Tampa. It was the first film to be produced by Tj's production company under the TjsWorld2011 Pictures name. In October 2007, TjsWorld2011 confirmed that TjsWorld2011 Pictures was planning a reboot of the series, titled Tj's World, set for release in 2014, but it was cancelled in August 2012 because the film had a similar plot to ''Hey Arnold! The Movie'', yet another Nickelodeon film. However, it was announced that they were planning a third Tj's World ''film, which was later titled ''Tj's World: Modem Mayhem. ''The film centers around how Tjdrum and Ccmater2 get sucked into the internet, therefore meeting MJ and Kirby, but one of the Internet's most recognized prisoners, Geek Guy, steals Tj's hat to complete a chip that can call an army, and he escapes into the real world to destroy Tampa, so Tj and Cc need to stop him. The film was originally scheduled to be released on May 17, 2013 but was changed to June 5, 2013 to avoid competition with ''Star Trek Into Darkness, another Paramount film, and finally released on June 21, 2013. Ratings TV-Y (1999-2005) TV-Y7 (FV) (2005-2009) TV-PG (V) (2009-present) Video games Main article: ''List of video games'' A selection of video games based on the show have been released. See also *[http://nickfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Tj%27s_World Tj's World at the Nickelodeon Fanon! Wiki] More coming soon! Category:TV Shows Category:Tj's World Wiki